


Flint and Steel, Blades and Fireworks

by MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Enemies to Friends, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Deidara (Naruto), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, One Big Family, Other, enemies to family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8/pseuds/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
Summary: The Akatsuki have three young teenagers among them.All three who were young when they had first killed people but despite growing up so fast, they're still kids.AKA The side story of Love Sealed With A Kunai from the youngest Akatsuki members' POV so watch how they grow up and turn from idiots to a family.





	Flint and Steel, Blades and Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all began to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Deidara is a girl in this AU so is Sasuke. This fic and LSWAK are connected.
> 
> This fic FOCUSES on the Akatsuki because they will be important. It won't focused on Sasuke or Team 7 unless it is necessary for me to include them.
> 
> It starts off with very small references to LSWAK but it's story will progress as this story progresses. This is only a few chapters further ahead than LSWAK

It was a normal rainy day of calm in the Amegakure for the few members of the Akatsuki. It was a day where they were all free to do whatever they want thanks to their leader granting them that freedom. Some were training, others just relaxing, Zetsu was just creeping about…

 

Konan was sitting on the couch next to Kakuzu with Sasori behind them. While the masked man counted the money he earned during the month and the puppet-man worked on a new wooden figurine, Konan read the current files that people had managed to write about her fellow members since her own wasn’t a part of them. She gave a few smirks at some of the inaccuracies despite there being few. A majority of the facts were correct.

 

No one in the Akatsuki the same, all were unique with different features and stories. There was only three things they had in common: they were all intimidating, threatening and deadly.

 

The blue haired woman turned the file and her gaze landed on the picture of the second female of the Akatsuki. She had remembered seeing that face 2 years ago, only difference was that Deidara didn’t have as many bruises. It was that face that made Konan worry for the girl.

 

“Sasori,” she began softly to not distract the men, “what was Deidara like when you had first found her?” An explosion was suddenly heard from the training room, giving the three adults a good ‘speak of the devil’ moment.

“Well we hadn’t know the truth then, had we?” Sasori muttered in disdain of having his peace disturbed, “Of course, the brat was just living alone at the time with no one to care for her.” He added.

“But she had just turned 13 when you recruited her, hadn’t she?” Konan looked over at the main information of the blonde rogue.

 

There wasn’t much about her home life, nothing about family. Only thing about her was that _‘he was a prodigy turned rogue and bombed his village after stealing a forbidden kinjutsu that would enable him to knead chakra into substances. His explosions killed many innocents and allowed him to flee his village without a trace.’_

 

Her orange eyes narrowed in concern for the young girl. She had remembered seeing the look of horror on Deidara’s face when she had found out he was a girl. She was so scared when Konan had recommended telling Pein, but he had let her calm down and gave her the time it took for her to come out to everyone when she felt like it.

 

It changed a few minor things for everyone but it didn’t matter that Deidara was a girl. Only idiots and fools outside the organisation would underestimate and undermine the blonde if they were able to find out, only to regret it soon after. Konan felt a bit ashamed to worry for her, almost like a mother…

 

She then turned the file over to find Itachi's profile as  _'the eldest son of the leader of the Uchiha had turned rogue and massacred almost everyone in his clan, the only survivor was his younger brother...'_ The paper user looked at the two profiles of the S-Ranked ninjas and pursed her lips at the  _' **KILL IMMEDIATELY IF GIVEN THE OPPORTUNITY!** '_ Label stuck to the very bottom of the papers.

 

“Well, she’s rather skilled. Intelligent, extremely fast and a little manipulative,” Kakuzu informed, stacking his money to a side, “she just lacks in physical strength and patience, other than that she’s a force to be reckoned with.”

“I understand that but… Deidara’s different.”

“She’s young,” Sasori chuckled, “at this age, she’s all over the place. Quite extroverted and strict at the same time. I sometimes wonder if Itachi would’ve been like that.”

"We were all children once, Sasori." Kakuzu turned to look back at the puppet to see if he was actually listening to the concern in Konan’s voice.

"Itachi was 13 when he smitted his entire clan, Deidara was 12... Merely children... What happened to them?"

 

What had caused these kids to change so much?

 

* * *

 

 

“Katsu!” With another bang, Deidara was able to push Itachi away from her once he was momentarily occupied with being blinded and landed back on her feet. She could open both of her eyes again but saw the clone poofing away. She smirked, closed her right eye and opened the left and ran up to nothing as she prepared another bomb, she could sense him nearby but she wasn’t expecting the ground to shake.

 

Deidara instinctively jumped up to avoid the ground breaking up, getting ready to make a larger bird for her to fly on but the loud singing of a blade through her off. She was pushed into the rocky wall as she caught the sword with the teeth of the mouth on her hand and used as much of her strength to pull the blade away from her face the moment her back hit the wall.

 

She kept her right eye closed but looked through her jaundice coloured fringe to look up at her raven haired teammate. All she did was smile.

 

"Thanks for the training, ya bastard, hm." She informed as Itachi pulled the sword out of the rocks.

"Your welcome." He replied, holding out a hand for her despite her profanity against him. Deidara didn’t like him that much but she was not one to turn down an offer to help her up so she quickly brought chakra down to her feet, stuck to the wall and took his hand. 

 

Once she stood upright, they both began to walk down. At a certain distance away from it, Deidara kicked herself off the wall and landed on the steady ground with her two feet.

 

For a 15 year old, Deidara was really intelligent for someone her age that she was almost on par with Itachi

 

Itachi only gave a small glance to that but brushed it off, he was aware that the blonde was improving very much when it came to her skills and would occasionally praise her when she needed it. It made him feel like he was with his little sister again.

 

“You know, Itachi, you’ve been starting to let loose around me more often,” she smirked, picking up the pace to walk side by side with him, “did you manage to lighten up for once?”

“What are you even talking about?” He asked as he hid his chin in his jacket.

“Do you have a crush on someone?” She snorted as she got in front of the Uchiha and blocked his way, only for him to walk right around her.

“No.”

“Really? You don’t have a crush on me, hm?” She teased with a sly grin as she put her body out a bit.

“Do _you_ have a crush on _me_?” He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Please, you’re not my type.” She scoffed, pulling her arms behind her head.

“I’m not?”

“No! I was never a fan of black hair and red eyes, hm.” Itachi gave her a small nod of agreement.

“…that’s rather surprising, most girls tend to hold some kind of attraction to me.”

“That’s stupid, girls with common sense should really avoid assholes like you, hm,” Deidara crossed her arms and huffed, every girl she had known who behaved like dumb idiots for a crush had died young. She knew from experience with other girls, “you either blow ‘em off or blow ‘em up, you get left alone either way. It’s a win-win.”

“…” Itachi blinked with a face of apathy, even though he understood what she meant.

 

The young man looked over to the side after a small sensation of new chakra, it was Konan. He ignored her, knowing fully well that she was just worried for the both of them, and looked back to Deidara. The girl looked back at him with acknowledgement, almost with hesitation and resumed talking.

 

"So why are you letting loose all of a sudden? You never really do it that much," she wasn’t teasing this time, she was actually paying attention to him instead of joking about, "you feel like talking bout it, hm?"

"It's nothing," he shook his head and continued walking into the living room, he didn't feel like talking about Sasuke, "I just wanna eat, sleep and read."

"You keep doing that and I'll actually be able to kill you." She stuck out her tongue and lifted one slender middle finger at him before walking over in the direction to her room.

 

It wasn't just the fact that Deidara had been pretending to be a boy that reminded him about Sasuke, it was the playful and challenging personality. If Sasuke hadn't grown up so timid in the presence of other family members, she would've been the proper nuisance a younger sibling should've been if she was like Deidara.

 

Suddenly, the stairs creaked and Deidara rushed down to give one more piece of information to her rival.

 

"You should set me up with Kisame for a training session. I'll see if I can try immobilising him." She smiled, jumping into a fighting stance and punching the air to express her excitement to fight.

"He'll destroy you." Itachi smiled, cringing at the idea of Deidara having to rest of her body if Samehada took too much of her chakra.

"I've been practicing. See ya later, hm." 

 

That girl was much too wild for others to tame and her determined mindset wouldn't change so easily.

 

He turned to the kitchen as he momentarily thought about how she and Sasuke might have gotten along if things were different... But he repelled the thought away, he knew that it couldn't change.

 

Konoha identifies him as a traitor to the village and his sister most likely hates him, nothing could be changed at this point.

 

* * *

 

 

Deidara practically slithered into her room before shutting the door. She rushed to take off her cloak and kicked off her shoes as she jumped onto her bed back first.

 

It was a comfy mattress, the most comfortable she ever had. All she ever had to sleep on was an uncomfortable ground with a raggy blanket, the Iwa was never a rich village and most areas were poor as hell.

 

But she was able to manage it. She got through it all while staying strong for herself... It meant her survival.

 

She was a prodigy at survival and an expert at sneaking off. She was talented, yes, but overlooked for her frail appearance. 

 

Cutting her hair was just an accident but girls at school suddenly got an attraction to the androgynous girl that it left her running.

 

She got way too frustrated with that village and her family after being pushed to her limits by the Tsuchikage and went rogue.

 

 _'It isn't easy just living...'_ she thought with a frown, subconsciously running her hands over her abdomen,  _'I needed to survive...'_

 

Other than that, she was good. She just wanted to fight Kisame at the moment, that guy seemed more like a big, cuddly bear than a shark.

 

Her eyes closed, fringe falling to the pillow to reveal the entirety of her freckled face and just sank into the warmth of her bed as her muscles relaxed. Even the tongues in her four mouths relaxed. 

 

 

But it lead to an abrupt halt when she heard the door opening, Deidara quickly sat up with a glare painted on her face as she looked up at Kakuzu's latest partner, 'Reo the Rapist', who leant against her doorway.

 

"Hello Assface." She quipped with poison lingering on her tongue. Nobody liked him or wanted anything to do with him, not even Zetsu wanted to eat him if he were to die.

"No need to be rude, doll. A pretty, little thing like you shouldn't be so vulgar." He sneered.

"If I said it once, I've said it a thousand times... I'm a boy." She fibbed without a fault in her tone. Deidara carefully pushed herself out of bed to gain a better advantage.

"You sure about that?" The brown haired amateur walked closer into her room with a hand pushing the door shut and reaching for the lightswitch.

 

"I'd prefer to have the lights off," She commanded while clutching the thin sheet that she would drape over her body when sleeping in her skinny hand, "Kakuzu wouldn't like to see that bill go up any higher and I really don't want him to get pissed at me for it." It was her room and she knew it better than anyone, especially in a dark room where the only light source was the faintest grey light of dawn going through her curtains.

"Of course, you are one smart cookie," He commented with such a disgusting tone, it almost made Deidara shudder, "but you can always blame it on me."

"I don't really like the idea of blaming other people for my 'mistakes'..." Deidara shrunk her head down and looked up at him with innocent like eyes as she brought her free hand to her mouth.

"I won't mind it at all, princess."

"...please don't..." She struggled to hold that look on her face if he insulted her with such a nickname.

 

The blonde saw him pull out a blade and some rope from his front pockets despite the dark condition of her room

 

"Just in case." He sneered, taking a few steps closer to her until she felt his repulsive breath upon her face. She'd be lying if she said that she was used to it. Then she felt the tingle from the soft touch of a hand on her arm. That was when she moved rapidly, pulling her sheet in the small space between the two of them and pulling it over his head. 

 

Reo thrashed around in shock and confusion, trying to pull the sheet off of his head. It left him wide open and Deidara kicked his stomach in. He bent over to cough violently and she whacked a fist over his forehead in rage, knocking him to the ground.

 

"You damn shit stain!" She snarled as she grabbed his head and had her mouths bite down as hard as they could to draw blood. He screamed aloud and banged his fists anywhere he could, this caused him to punch at her legs and hit Deidara directly in the kneecap, "gh!" She had no choice but to fall on her injured knee, which luckily caused Reo to rock backwards. Deidara immediately punched a palm into Reo's crotch through gritted teeth and bit down once more.

 

That's when the door was thrown wide open, Deidara pulled her hand back as tension coursed through her entire veins but she calmed when she identified the person who had come in as Kakuzu.

 

"...Kakuzu, hey." She greeted casually, only wincing through the pain of her kneecap. The elder man looked from the smiling girl to his injured partner before sighing in annoyance.

"I'll see to him, Deidara. Head over to my office." He commanded, the blonde nodded, pushed herself to her feet and limped out of her room.

 

"Deidara!" Konan called out after taking one look at the girl, she immediately ran forward and took her face in her hands, "are you alright?!" Deidara pulled her head away with a grin.

"I'm fine, Konan. Nothing happened." Konan scowled at that.

"You are limping, you didn't get hurt, did you?"

"All Reo did was punch in my kneecap, I'll be fine." 

 

Konan ignored all of Deidara's attempts to brush off what happened.

 

It felt different to have someone treat you like you wish someone would've treated you. It was small and it didn't change much but Deidara was glad to receive it.

 

* * *

  

Deidara felt like smirking when she had awoken to hear that Kakuzu had killed that creep of a partner he had.

 

Pein was currently lecturing him, and everyone else, on the fact that it was hard finding someone to be a good partner for the old money-loving geizer without having them die for being 'too annoying'.

 

"...Not everyone is keen on being partners with you." Pein added as he scolded the elder man as if he were a child.

"It's not like I need a partner anyway." Kakuzu shrugged without a care, Deidara almost let a snicker slip. Both she and the old man could agree that Reo deserved to die.

"That was your third partner **this year**!" Pein announced with a yell that shook almost everyone that stood up, Kakuzu just stood upright as if it was no sweat.

"You chose a poor candidate to be a part of the Akatsuki, he kept whining as I tried to help..." He grumbled, crossing his arms to give Deidara the indication that he was pouting behind his mask. "Not to mention that he was a rapist, I'm sure we didn't need that kind of scum staining the Akatsuki's name." 

"We were in need of new recruits because **you** killed the last one!"

"I just need someone who won't annoy me." Kakuzu quipped aloud so that everyone could hear him.

 

That was when Deidara had to add in her own comment, just for the heck of it.

 

"Or you could just find someone that won't die." She smiled smugly, everyone, but Konan and Pein, looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Deidara," Kisame began, "an actual immortal... There's no such thing..."

 

"Actually," Pein interrupted, "she's given me an idea."

 

The statement made Sasori scoff in disbelief, he had always had disagreements about Deidara and her ideals with everyone and felt like killing her everytime she kept him waiting.

 

"Konan, bring the ninja files here," He commanded, and the quiet woman pulled a file book from her paper before handing it to the Rinnegan user. The leader quickly turned through the pages, paused on the one he was looking for and nodded. He turned the files around for everyone to look at the picture of a young albino man, either the same age as Deidara or Itachi, "we'll be recruiting this man."

 

Some just looked on in confusion, while the ones quick at thinking put two and two together.

 

"He's an actual immortal?" Sasori asked with a bored expression.

"Apparently he kills a large amount of travellers and villagers through a ritual," Konan informed as she took back the file, "rumours say that he does it for a religion of his."

 

"He is said to be at the crossing near Konoha and Kirigakure. Kakuzu, Konan, Itachi, you can go and retrieve him," Pein ordered with a mighty voice, "the rest of us shall wait here."

 

* * *

 

Hidan should've been moaning at the ecstasy of pain coursing through his bleeding veins. He would've given another sacrifice that Jashin could be satisfied with.

 

Instead he was following three black cloak wearing emos into their dingy lair after losing a wager... Just so he could join them

 

It was fucking bullshit! Although... They did have a point that he wouldn't be able to do his sacrifices if he was captured by other damned ninjas.

 

He glared at how large the lair was and how it made him feel smaller. He gripped his scythe in case he needed to defend himself from some shit.

 

The old guy called out to an oranged haired freak with a bunch of black piercings. If he was a follower of the Way of Jashin, Hidan would've had major respect for him but the fact that he was addressing himself as a god...! Fuck no! 

 

Hidan might be egotistical about his reaper role in Jashinism but he did not have some stupid god-complex.

 

He blatantly ignored everything the piercing guy told him and kept nodding as if he understood what he was saying. Instead of listening, he took a proper look at everyone he'd be around if he was joining this group.

 

A stiff guy that was crouching on the floor while wearing the same fucking cloak, he looked rather wooden... Must be arthritis.

 

Some... black and white... Thing with what seemed to aloe vera leaves sticking out besides him. He too had that black and red cloak.

 

A blue fish... Person, who was rather large and muscular... He looked rather normal... if it weren't for that fucking cloak.

 

And a blonde hair... Teen around his and that 'Itachi' boy's age with a bandage over their knee, he wasn't able to tell if they were a girl or a boy because of their long hair and flat chest.

 

He looked back at Piercings and nodded dumbly to agree with whatever he said. 

 

Suddenly he was asked about his age. He scoffed and joked about how they wanted some young meat to fuck but that earned him glares from everyone.

 

He pouted, looked to the side and announced that he was only 19. Nobody looked surprised, the only strange thing about him was how antisocial and dissociated he seemed to be from normal people.

 

Everyone agreed to have Itachi and Blonde Kid tour him around the lair because of their similar ages and then they all dispersed, except for the two people that were told to look out for him.

 

Blonde Kid introduced himself as Deidara... He definitely must've had shitty parents if they named him after mud.

 

Deidara held out a hand for him to shake which Hidan took, only for him to recoil away at the slimy sensation of a tongue on his palm.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The albino swore as he clutched onto Itachi's shoulders. The blonde inhaled sharply to try and control their high pitched laughter.

"That never gets old!" The blonde gaffawed, even Itachi was snickering slightly.

"You fucking twats! Where you trying to give me a heart attack?!" 

"It's not like you can die." Itachi added, which had Hidan glare at him in return.

 

Deidara chuckled as his laughter died down before he could resume talking.

 

"It's just a kinjutsu I stole from my village."

"That's some fucked up shit." Hidan stated as he got down from Itachi, still looking at Deidara's hands with slimy tongues flicking about.

"Then I bombed my village with them, hm."

"..."

 

"And Itachi murdered his whole family in one night!" At that information, Itachi drew himself away out of shame. He wanted to prevent himself from seeing Hidan's reaction.

 

The magenta eyed ablino blinked before grinning at the two kids.

 

"I think I'm starting to like you guys already." He happily commented before wrapping an arm around their shoulders. 

"Hey! Hey! We're not on buddy terms yet, you masochist!" Deidara called out as he pulled out of his strong grip.

"Ah. Sorry."

"It's fine, just... Be patient when getting to know new people, hm."

"Got it!" Hidan gave the two of them a thumbs up before being given permission to change the topic.

 

"How old are you two anyway?" He asked naïvely. Itachi looked back at the new member to ask him if he had read any news articles or profiles of any rogue ninja, to which Hidan responded with a 'no'.

"I'm 18 years old." The noirette replied, to which Deidara elbowed him in his side with a frown.

"You're almost 19, hm! I'm only turning 16 today and I still can't drink in a bar until I'm 17! It FUCKING sucks, hm!" The blonde groaned, doing a cute grunt through his nose.

 

"Wait, you're turning 16 today? Does that mean it's your birthday?" Hidan asked in confusion.

"Uh, yeah," the blonde gave a small nod, "May 5th's my date of birth."

"Then... Are you having a-a ritual for it?" Hidan stammered out of excitement. Deidara and Itachi gave eachother a bewildered look.

 

"...no..." Itachi filled in when Deidara felt too speechless for words, "it's a party and they don't kill guests as a game."

"It's not a game! It's a ritual!" Hidan growled.

"E-either way... Not everybody does parties for their birthday. I only celebrate them with my close friends. I don't really plan on doing something after we're done touring you around." Deidara added nervously as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Huh..."

 

"I'll just blow some shit up then I'll fight Kisame." That caught the silver haired man's attention.

"You're gonna kill some people?" He asked with a smile. Deidara rolled his eyes when turning a corner to lead the two boys upstairs.

"Maybe, maybe not. Could be a small handful for me to do alone."

 

"She will not survive Kisame with that broken kneecap." Itachi muttered under his breath as he listened to the other two's conversation.

 

Of course this was just their first meeting with eachother.

 

With Hidan around, everything would change for everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Deidara!!!


End file.
